


Follow You To The Ends Of The Earth

by ecs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecs/pseuds/ecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris couldn't help but notice how good he looked, standing under the streetlamp with his soaked clothes hugging his skin. Despite how hurt he was by Cam's attitude, Chris wanted to kiss him. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You To The Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> #KissesForCam #KreiderKisses

*Chris POV*

Saying that the rain was coming down hard in New York City would be an understatement. It was more like a downpour on the verge of apocalyptic measures. Yet, here he was, standing outside of his apartment, waiting for Cam to calm down and come inside. Chris had thought it would be a good idea to go out to dinner, just the two of them, at their favorite Vietnamese restaurant. However, instead of spooning each other pho and saying 'I love you's, they had yet another argument. It was the usual squabble about their difference in viewpoints - on who/who not to tell about their relationship - but this time, it seemed worse than the others. Cam was angrier, possibly the angriest he'd ever seen him, and he wasn't channeling it into communication, which Chris was convinced was the solution to their problems. Cam had sat at the table with his fists clenched and his eyes brooding, avoiding all of Chris' attempts of conversation with one-syllabled, monotoned answers. It nearly broke Chris' heart. 

He stared up at the sky, which echoed with thunder.

"Babe please, just come inside," Chris begged. 

"Don't call me that," Cam growled back. It was like trying to compromise with a 6 year old, he thought. 

"Fine, sorry. Just come inside. Please," he tried again. If the sweetheart tactic didn't work, he would have to try the 'im trying to be nice' one. 

"Don't you fucking see what's happening Chris? We get in these arguments almost every day now. You don't want to tell the team, I do. We're not going to get anywhere unless both of us are on the same page," Cam snapped, finally turning to face him. Chris couldn't help but notice how good he looked, standing under the streetlamp with his soaked clothes hugging his skin. Despite how hurt he was by Cam's attitude, Chris wanted to kiss him. Badly. 

Cam shook his head at Chris as if he was reading his pathetic, lusting thoughts. Cam could probably sense his desperation... how badly he wanted things to work out between them. Christ. It was pitiful. 

"Cam, it's not going to fucking work if you stand out here in the fucking rain and refuse to compromise with me. It's a two-way street. You've got to talk to me about these things. You can just explode and expect me to my to change my mind. We're not going to get anywhere unless you drop the shit attitude. Just come inside and talk to me and if we can't figure it out after that then..." Chris trailed off. He didn't want to think about what came after the 'then'. If he said the words outloud, then it would be real. And for the past couple of months, he'd been pretending that it wasn't. 'this is just a bump in the road, well get past it' had developed as Chris' new mantra. 

Cam froze. This seemed to make him reconsider Chris' offer. 

"Yeah fine, whatever. I don't have money for a cab anyway," Cam muttered. Chris knew that this was Cam's equivalent of 'Okay, lets try and make this work.' He knew him like the back of his own hand. He had him memorized - all his quirks, secret codes, and hidden messages. 

Chris sighed with relief and jogged into his upscale apartment building, with Cam trailing close behind. The elevator opened and the two of them waddled in, leaving behind a puddle of water. Chris noted that he would have to send the janitor, Roco, an apology letter and a gift card for making such a mess. Neither of them said anything. The stopping whoosh of the elevator was what eventually broke the awkward silence between the two of them. They walked to apartment #201 and Chris jiggled his key into the slot and swung the door open. Cam shut it gently behind him but didn't move. He just stared down at his sopping wet clothes, a look of dismay spreading across his face. 

Chris felt a burst of spontaneous impulse. He grabbed Cam's shoulders and pushed him back into the wall. Hard.

"What the fuck was that for Kreids?" he said, wincing in pain. He tried to wriggle free but Chris was stronger. He boxed Cam in and leaned forward, his face only inches away from Cam's. 

"Tell me you want to make this work. Tell me you're not going to give up on us just because I'm a little hesitant about telling our hockey team that were gay. Tell me that you're not seriously giving up on me because I'm afraid of outting myself in the most anti-gay league in the realm of professional sports. Tell me, Cam, tell me," Chris panted, breathlessly. Cam watched him intently.

"I'm not giving up on us. I love you too much to do that. I know babe, it's hard- I know. I love you and I'm sorry," he murmured back. Chris pressed his lips against Cam's, drinking in his warm proximity. He grabbed the hem of Cam's sodded t-shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his toned and chiseled stomach. Just the sight of his boyfriend's bare skin was enough to give Chris a hard-on. 

"Fuck me, Chris. Fuck me hard," Cam begged, the 'want' in his voice unmistakable. They wriggled out of their soaked clothing and pressed their naked bodies against each other. Cam bit down on the nape of Chris' neck and breathed his warm breath on it, sending shivers through Chris' body. He traced Cam's body with his mouth.. starting from his shoulder blade and stopping only at the end of the end of his abdomen. He wrapped his hands around the base of the shaft and slide Cam's dick into his mouth, making him moan loudly. Cam's legs quivered as Chris moved up and down, slow at first but then faster. 

"Just fuck me already. Please. Just. Fuck. Me." Cam panted between moans. Chris stood up and repositioned Cam. He wrapped his big hands around Cam's waist and squeezed. Chris pushed himself into Cam who cried out in pleasure. He thrusted his hips while holding Cam's, letting their two bodies remain intertwined in the dark New York City apartment. 

"Faster," Cam whimpered, his body quivering. Chris did what he was told. Moments later he felt himself cum in Cam. He loosened his grip around Cam's hips and wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood there, as still as the hovering moon, letting their naked bodies tremble together. 

"C'mon Chris. Lets go talk. Lets go work this out," Cam whispered after they finished. Chris smiled as he followed Cam into the dimly lit apartment. It finally occurred to him that he was not afraid of his teammates or of what people might think of him. Rather, he was afraid of what would happen if he came out to his team and Cam would find someone better. He was afraid of popping the bubble they lived in - the place where there was no one else to compete with. But hearing Cam say "I love you" made Chris understand that there wasn't going to be anybody else for a very long time... maybe, even, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
